Naruto, the Hero of Konoha
by 7OrdinaryDays
Summary: Two part-filler story, set immediately after Naruto's victory over Pain. Will Konohamaru be able to stop a plot by those still bearing grudge against Naruto and will Hinata have an answer to her confession to Naruto?


**Naruto, Hero of Konoha**

_One of my favourite moments in the entire manga series was Naruto's return to Konoha as a hero after defeating Pain. I always felt it was a great pity that they did not expand upon Konoha's new found respect for Naruto, and as many others would agree, the fact that Naruto has yet to respond to the confession by Hinata which I always wanted to rectify! It is something like two short story filler, but anyhow, I hope you enjoy reading my first attempt at fan-fiction!_

**Chapter 1 – Konohamaru Sarutobi**

_Amazing_; Konohamaru thought, as his body trembled with sheer joy and relief.

In a moment that now seemed distant, he, alongside his entire village, was fighting against the forces of Akatsuki with the sole purpose of defending this country, the country that their ancestors have built. However, Konoha was quickly overwhelmed by the mysterious, unfathomable and seemingly unlimited powers of the Akatsuki leader, Pain.

This had all changed with the arrival of Naruto. _I mean, he managed to single headedly defeated Pain!_  
>Naruto, with powers that seem to grow infinitely, defeated the enemy that threatened the entire village. But more importantly, through a method that Konohamaru could not even begin to comprehend, everyone in the village with apparent fatal wounds, once again opened their eyes to this world, as if waking up from a deep slumber; and he <em>knew<em> these lives were indebted to Naruto.

_And he returned to us as a hero_. Konohamaru stood and smiled as Kakashi-sensei slowly lowered Naruto from his back.  
>Konohamaru's lips gradually formed a grin in delight as Naruto stood dumbfounded, unable to comprehend why the village that had once faced their backs to him were now cheering his name in unison.<p>

He could not feel anything but absolute respect for Naruto's strength and will. However, Konohamaru could not help but hear the words from Ino nee-chan, his long deep crush; "I could almost fall for him." He felt a pang in his chest and a deep stab of jealously. _Baka oyabun, can't you just be happy with Sakura nee-chan? _

Despite Ino-chan's words, Konohamaru also felt a hot surge of determination, flowing through his veins. He smiled as he watched Naruto, as his friends congratulated him, and was hugged by countless thankful mothers and even more numerous females who have apparently become his fans. He genuinely felt happy for Naruto, and that his dream of being acknowledged by the village, thought not yet a Hokage, came true for him.

He understood the tears of Iruka-sensei and the words of Ebisu-sensei at his sides as he was just as aware of how Naruto was treated as an outsider to the village, and knew nothing of his parents. Nonetheless, he refused to simply give up and has moved the hearts of so many people.

Soon, Konohamaru himself, could not hold back his tears, slowly running down his cheeks, as he contemplated the life Naruto had lived as a child, ostracised by everyone in the village for simply being a jinchuuriki. _Naruto nii-chan, your determination and will burns stronger than the strongest flame, and has saved the lives of this village. You will always be our hero and my inspiration personally, but you better watch your back, because I shall be taking your place as the Hokage after you!_

* * *

><p><em>Later that day…<em>

"Naruto-nee is so cool!" Moegi exclaimed, clapping her hands with effect, and her eyes dreamy with an obviously one-sided affection for the new hero of Kohona, which Konohamaru felt uncomfortable with.

Moegi never seemed to be interested in guys, let alone Naruto, until now and Konohamaru shuddered as an unwanted image of Moegi and Naruto being 'together' invaded his helpless mind.

"Hai, hai Moegi… we've heard that from you time and time again." Konohamaru replied sheepishly, paying very little attention to his love-struck teammate's words.

"But… I agree… Naruto-nii is… so cool… and strong." Udon, nodded in his usual monotone voice, pausing ever so often to sniff, which not only annoyed Konohamaru and Moegi greatly, but also did very little to the snot that was hanging from his nose.

"Well as you guys know already, I will be just as strong as Naruto one day!" Konohamaru boasted, attempting to maintain his pride. "Just like Naruto, I learned Rasengan when he was my age, so it is only a matter of time until I can do things like Rasenshuriken!"

"_Baka!_ Naruto nee-chan can do that because he has the awesome Kyuubi power! Idiots like you can't learn that!" Moegi quickly replied in fury with disbelief that Konohamaru _dared _to compare himself to her Naruto. Konohamaru could almost swear that he could see a dark aura which no power could defeat. He decided quickly to take the wise approach and not argue any further on this matter.

Despite there being no casualties, much of Konoha was now in ashes and dust, and every citizens of Konoha were playing their part in restoring Konoha and particularly building a temporary shelter for the many that have lost their homes due to the invasion. Team Ebisu, minus Ebisu-sensei who had more important matters to attend to, were responsible for assisting with getting more food supply, where they were to safely transport the nearby farm's harvests to Konoha and to protect from potential raiders.

The three _genin-_ninjas trotted through the open field back to Konoha, leading three crates of meat and grains, dragged by the farm's donkeys.

After the critical jobs were done and enough food delivered, there was to be a celebration in tribute to Naruto nii-chan, who's bravery had, without a doubt, saved the village. Konohamaru knew that this celebration, despite the current condition of the village, would not be done lazily. He remembered the words of the third Hokage, also his grandfather; "_when our village fights, we shall fight with the will of fire, but when we celebrate after a victory, we also do so with the will of fire."_

Konohamaru still remembered the strangest feeling, as the images of Naruto's fight was visualised straight into his brain, along with the minds of many ninjas in the village, thanks to ability of Katsuya sent by the fifth Hokage. He could see the fight in the most vivid detail, his strength and his determination which he had grown to respect more and more.

Unfortunately for Konohamaru, Ino-nee chan as well as Sakura nee-chan, seemed to have feelings that were _more than respect_ for Naruto.

Suddenly, Konohamaru paused, as he a thought hit flashed into his mind like a jolt of electricity. _Hang on! How could I forget about Hinata nee-chan!_ The images of how she had stepped to protect Naruto were also embedded in his mind, as well as her confession to Naruto. _Jeez _he thought, _Naruto may be a hero to the village, but he will still be as clueless as ever with girls. He had to respond to that soon right?_

Thinking of the sheer awkwardness Naruto will have to face, when responding to such confession made Konohamaru chuckle lightly to himself. _Tonight is going to be so much fun_.

So deep in thought, Konohamaru failed to notice that he and his team were being watched silently, from the shadows of the trees of the forest nearby.

To be continued...

**Thanks everyone for reading to so far, if you have any positive or negative comment or any other errors you have found, please feel free to review and point out what you liked and what you didn't like. I will try my best to get the next chapter up as soon as possible! :D**


End file.
